Powe Ranger Dino Thunder: Thunder Struck
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: The alternate ending at the prom in this episode.


Thunder Struck Part II

Summary: This took place after the Dino Rangers destroy Mesogog

Pairing: Trent and Kira

The Rangers are back in their civilian forms, and each holds their Dino Gems in their hands. Tommy asks, "Everyone okay?" "I feel different," Conner says. Trent adds, "Yeah, like normal again," "Me too," Kira says. Ethan realizes what has happened and says, "It's gone! Our power's gone!" Tommy explains, "It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog." Conner asks, "So these are just...?" Tommy answers, "Ancient artifacts, that would look great in a museum."

Cassidy, Devin, and Elsa walk towards the Rangers. "Hello, Rangers," Cassidy says smiling. "So you know then," Conner says, and Devin responds, "Well, I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person." "This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy says, and gives Devin a big hug. Cassidy then says to the Rangers, "And we've got it all on tape. You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this," and the other Rangers look on in disappointment. Tommy asks, "Cassidy, do you realize what our lives would be like if that tape gets out?" She answers, "Yeah, I do. That's why I'm giving this to you," and hands over the tape to Tommy.

Kira is surprised and says, "Wait. Cassidy passing up a scoop of a lifetime? Why?" "Because you're my friends. It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us," Cassidy says to them. "I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan says, and Cassidy says, "Yeah. I just needed someone to help me find it. Now, if you'll excuse us." Devin adds, "Yeah, we're off to the prom," and the two walk away with their arms locked. Elsa follows them.

"Finally, I thought those two were never gonna get together," Kira says. "And just like that, life goes back to normal," Conner says. Tommy tells him, "Our life may be normal, but trust me, it will never be the same," and the five now-former Rangers walk off.

Students and guests begin to arrive at the Reefside High Senior Prom 2004. From out of a limousine, Devin and Cassidy appear. "Whoa! This is amazing!" Cassidy says. The two walk onto the dance floor, and Hayley greets them, saying, "Don't you two look nice?" Cassidy answers, "Thank you so much, Hayley. And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you for helping out tonight." "The new kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin announces. Hayley responds, "So I hear. And what you did for the Rangers took a lot of courage." Cassidy tells her, "Yeah, well, a good reporter knows when to talk, and when to keep a secret," and the two exchange smiles.

Ethan is playing a portable video game, when Conner walks up to him, and greets him with Krista as his date. "Ethan, my man. You remember Krista?" "Was she on the list?" Ethan asks, and after Conner and Krista don't give a response, Ethan answers, "Sure, I remember. You're the tree girl." "Yeah, I guess you could say that," Krista says, and then says to Conner, "Um, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want some?" "Yeah, that'd be great," Conner answers, and Krista walks away. Ethan asks in surprise, "The tree girl? What's up with that?" "Dude, it's what on the inside that counts." "Oh, our little Conner's all grown up."

"So, what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?" Conner asks. "Actually, I had a chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing." "Here you go," a girl says to Ethan, and gives him a glass, and Ethan thanks her. It is Angela, the girl from the movie line. "Oh, hey, you must be, Conner. Ethan's told me all about you." "I'm sure he has," Conner says to her. "Where's your friend Kira? I want to meet her too." Ethan answers, "I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her," and Conner suggests, "Maybe she's blowing it off. She said she didn't have a date." "Hey guys," Trent says from the floor above them, and Ethan responds, "Hey, Trent.

Tommy asks, "So, Trent, what's next for you?" Trent replies, "Actually, I'm really excited. I'm heading to art school in the fall." "Yeah, you okay with that Anton?" Tommy asks, and he tells him, "Couldn't be happier. How about you, Tommy? What's, uh, what's next for the man who's done it all?" "I was thinking of staying here teaching, living a quiet life." Elsa walks up in a dress, and asks Tommy, "You sure about that? I hear the new principal's a real hard nose." "I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy says. Anton then asks Elsa, "I was wondering, if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?" "I'd be honored," Elsa answers, and the two walk off to dance. "I got to go," Tommy says, and Trent asks, "You outta here?" looking at his watch, and Tommy says he has to introduce the band.

Tommy announces to the crowd in front of a microphone, "Hey guys, I just want to say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot. More than any school should have to go through, but we made it, and we're okay. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight! And to help us do that, here she is...Kira Ford!"

The crowd cheers and claps, and as Kira takes the stage and begins to sing, flashbacks from the events of Power Rangers Dino Thunder are shown.

_Ooh _

You...gave me something more than  
I never felt before and  
We could be falling in love  
Oh baby

I can picture you and me  
More than coming closer

Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinkin'  
Just a little more time is all that I need

Just a little believin'  
Just a little more breathin'  
Let's give it time

Ooh ooh

Kira finishes her song, and everybody applauds, including Devin and Cassidy, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Tommy, Anton and Elsa. Kira smiles, as the final flashback image is shown of Kira, Ethan, and Conner smiling inside the Cyberspace. Everyone claps and cheer loudly when Kira finishing singing. Kira got of the stage with her guitar. Conner, Ethan, Dr O, Hayley, and Trent came over to her.

Conner: That was great performance Kira

Ethan: You did great out there on the stage.

Hayley: I actually love your song

Dr O: Yeah I think you did your best effort.

Trent: I enjoy your singing Kira

Kira: Thanks guys

Krista: That's was great Kira

Kira was shock to see Krista with Conner.

Kira: Krista it's been a while since I see you. I can't believe that you went to the prom with Conner.

Krista: I guess I just pick the right person to be at the prom with.

Conner smile at Krista as she smile at him.

Suddenly a slow music began to play

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Conner: Krista do you want to dance

Conner bring out his hand to Krista

Krista: Yes Conner I would love to

Krista put her hand in Conner hand and Conner lead her to the dance floor.

Meanwhile

Kira was standing at the puch table by herself when Trent came up to her.

Trent: Hey

Kira: Hey you came here by yourself

Trent: Actually I came here with my dad

Kira: Where your dad?

Trent: Dancing with Elsa. What about you?

Kira: What about me?

Trent: You came here alone or with a date.

Kira: Alone why?

Trent: If you are, Do you want to dance with me.

Kira smile at Trent as he did the same.

Kira: Yeah I would love to.

Trent hold Kira hand and lead her to the dance floor. They were swaying to the music. Kira rest her head on Trent chest.

Trent: Kira you look beatiful tonight

Kira move her head away from Trent to look at his face

Kira: Thank you and you look handsome tonight.

Trent: Was that a complement?

Kira: I guess you can say that.

Trent smile at Kira as she did the same to Trent.

Kira: Trent! There is something that I really want to tell you.

Trent: What is it?

Kira: Trent I um I uh I like you uh a lot.

Trent was shocked to hear what Kira said.

Trent: I like you too but

Kira: But what?

Trent: But there is something I wanted to do for a long time ago and I should have done it.

Kira: What is it.

Kira was waiting for Trent answer but instead he lean forward and kiss Kira on the lips. Kira was shock that Trent had just kiss her at first but then she respond back to the kiss. It was an passionate kiss but then they let go for oxygen.

Kira: I wanted to do that too.

Trent: (confused): Do what?

Kira: Do this

Kira lean up and kiss Trent on lips and he respond back. They were like that for a while but then they let go.

Trent and Kira smile at each other and they continue to dance.

Kira: What next for us.

Trent: Who knows what the future might hold for us but I know someday you will come back from New York.

The camera zoom showing all the people dacing and having the fun at the prom. This prom no one will never forget.

**The End**


End file.
